


Navidad en la Guarida de Severus

by Alisevv



Series: En busca de la libertad [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Universos Alternos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Sev y Harry siguen en su lucha por lograr un país más justo para vivir, pero los problemas no se detienen ni siquiera en Navidad. Esta historia forma parte del universo de En busca de la libertad. Sugiero enfáticamente que lean primero esa historia para que puedan comprender este one shot en su justa medida.Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling… incluso Sev ¬¬





	Navidad en la Guarida de Severus

Estaban a finales de noviembre y, como un año tras otro ocurría, el breve otoño había dado paso al invierno, cubriendo con nieve todos los caminos del reino. Un sonriente Harry galopaba rumbo a La Casa de la Clemencia, como Albus Dumbledore había decidido llamar al orfanatorio donde habían ‘ubicado’ a los pequeños hijos de la antigua nobleza Slytherin. Harry detestaba ese nombre, pero no podía enfrentarse al anciano también en eso; bastante había logrado con que le permitieran mejorar las condiciones del lugar y cambiar el personal por gente de su confianza.  
  
Luego de la terrible revuelta que se había producido en el verano, el joven fingía ser un adolescente alocado que disfrutaba de los privilegios de ser el futuro Rey sin preocuparse mucho de lo que Dumbledore y su gente hacían en el gobierno. Sin embargo, había pedido que se le permitiese encargarse personalmente del orfanato. El ingenuo anciano le había dado carta blanca, seguramente pensando que así no metería sus narices en otros asuntos. Ignoraba cuán equivocado estaba.  
  
Otra de las grandes preocupaciones de Harry eran las condiciones en Azkaban, la cárcel donde retenían a los nobles que se habían salvado de ser ejecutados. Aunque no podía hacer nada directamente en ese punto, habían logrado colar como guardias a algunos hombres pertenecientes a El Ejército de H, como se hacía llamar el grupo rebelde. A escondidas, estos hombres entraban alimentos, medicinas, ropa de abrigo, y lo que era más importante, noticias, especialmente para aquellos presos y presas que tenían a sus hijos en La Casa de Clemencia.  
  
Remus seguía viviendo en su vieja casa. Luego de insistir varias veces con Dumbledore para que le dijera dónde se encontraba Draco, éste le había ‘confesado’ que el joven había huido y no sabían su paradero. Como ya había acordado con Harry, Remus armó un follón enorme, fingiéndose indignado porque Dumbledore no había protegido adecuadamente a Draco, a pesar de que había ayudado reiteradamente a La Orden del Fénix; al final de su diatriba, se había marchado azotando la puerta.  
  
De ello habían transcurrido ya tres meses, y no había vuelto por palacio. El asunto era que Harry necesitaba que Remus pudiera transitar con libertad en el círculo de palacio, así que habían estado ideando una forma para que el hombre pudiera regresar sin que su capitulación resultara sospechosa. Era la solución perfecta. El único problema iba a ser la reacción de cierto rubio; se alegraba de no tener que estar en el pellejo de Remus el día que se lo contara.  
  
En esos meses, el número de miembros de El Ejército de H que vivían en la ciudad había crecido de manera considerable. La anexión se había hecho con mucho cuidado, persona a persona, pues no podían darse el lujo de tener algún infiltrado, ni de que se relacionase al futuro Rey con el grupo de bandoleros que tenía en jaque a todo viajero que transitaba por los caminos del reino.  
  
A escondidas del pueblo, Alastor Moody, bajo las órdenes de Dumbledores, había organizado una caza de esclavos, libertos o antiguos empleados, acusados de ser leales a sus amos presos. En los bajos fondos, pronto se corrió la voz de que estos nunca llegaban a prisión; eran ejecutados en el camino, pues no tenían una causa legal para su detención.  
  
Por suerte, El Ejército de H también tenía espías entre los habitantes de los bajos fondos, y habían logrado obtener información sobre la ubicación de muchas de las pobres víctimas. Aunque no habían logrado salvar a todos, habían rescatado a muchas personas antes que fueran localizadas y llevadas al matadero. También, gracias a Remus, habían ido localizando a los libertos de Severus, escondidos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Tanto los unos como los otros, habían pasado a aumentar la población de La Guarida, y a engrosar el número de bandoleros bajo las órdenes del antiguo Duque de Snape.  
  
Harry salió de sus reflexiones cuando detuvo su caballo frente a la entrada de La Casa de la Clemencia. Saltó con agilidad y subió los escalones de dos en dos, con una sonrisa en los labios y dos sacos llenos de chucherías en las manos.  
  
En cuanto cruzó la puerta, un pequeño enjambre de alborozados chiquillos le rodeó, chillando su nombre en señal de bienvenida. Sabían que la presencia del joven era sinónimo de dulces y diversión. Además, el día anterior había llegado una carreta con varias cajas llenas de adornos navideños y un enorme pino, y sólo estaban esperando a Harry para empezar a adornar el árbol.  
  
Mientras los demás pequeños se repartían las golosinas, Harry sacó de su chaqueta otro saquito y, sonriendo, se acercó a un niño de unos nueve años, que se mantenía un poco apartado. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un profundo color azul oscuro, heredados de su padre. El brillo en esos ojos fue la única muestra de que se alegraba de la llegada de Harry.  
  
—Hola, Rab —saludó el joven con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que le tendía la bolsita—. Estos son para ti, traje tus favoritos.  
  
—Hola —contestó el muchacho, pero sin llegar a sonreír, como si temiera que, de hacerlo, su amistad con el mayor se terminaría. A sus pocos años ya estaba acostumbrado a perder todo aquello que le hacía feliz.  
  
—¿Caminamos un rato? —propuso Harry, señalando hacia el enorme patio interior del edificio, que no tenía techo, por lo cual su suelo estaba cubierto de un manto blanco producto de la fuerte nevada de la noche anterior. No se dio cuenta que sus movimientos estaban siendo observados atentamente por un empleado del orfanatorio—. Después vendremos a adornar el árbol con esa panda de locos —comentó, señalando a los otros niños, que gritaban y reían mientras iban vaciando las bolsas.  
  
Caminaron en silencio por la larga galería que bordeaba el patio, y cuyos vitrales de hermosos colores protegían a los habitantes del frío exterior. Se trataba de un edificio majestuoso, que había sido confiscado a un Marqués Slytherin, cuyo nombre no recordaba. A Harry le extrañaba que lo hubieran elegido para instalar el orfanato. _Seguro que fue porque Dumbledore no lo vio antes o se lo hubiera quedado_ , se burló mentalmente.  
  
Mientras caminaban, observaba al pequeño que le acompañaba. Rabastan era el hijo único de Rodolphus, Marqués de Lestrange, y su esposa Bellatrix. A diferencia de los otros niños, que mal que bien poseían uno o más familiares vivos, aunque estuvieran en prisión, Rab estaba completamente solo en el mundo. Su madre había sido asesinada durante el asalto a la mansión familiar, el día de la rebelión, y su padre y su tío, de quién le habían puesto el nombre, habían sido ejecutados un par de días más tarde.  
  
Era un chico solitario, raro incluso entre los suyos, porque él no tenía ni siquiera esperanzas. Quizás por eso Harry se había encariñado tanto con él, y se había hecho el propósito de hacer que recuperara su alegría. Había costado mucho, pero logró ganarse la confianza del niño, que había resultado muy maduro para su edad. Sin embargo, seguía siendo serio y triste.  
  
Salieron por una puerta encristalada hacia la nieve, y Harry habló por fin.  
  
>>¿Qué tal van las cosas? —preguntó con interés.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—¿Y la relación con los demás chicos? —el pequeño se encogió de hombros sin responder—. Rab, tienes que poner de tu parte —aconsejó Harry.  
  
—Yo no soy como ellos y lo saben —argumentó—. Prefiero que me ignoren a recibir las miradas de lástima que me daban al principio, cada vez que llegaban cartas de la cárcel y yo no recibía nada.  
  
Ése era otro logro de Harry, que se autorizara a los presos y a sus hijos comunicarse por correo. Sólo permitían una carta al mes, y siempre eran leídas por un grupo de inspectores de Azkaban, pero al menos podían estar en contacto.  
  
—Lo lamento tanto, Rab —musitó Harry, apretando su hombro. El niño no era dado a mostrar afecto, pero al menos ya no se retiraba cuando le tocaba—. Quisiera poder hacer más por ti.  
  
—Haces mucho —Rab fijó sus penetrantes ojos en los verdes de su interlocutor—. Eres mi amigo.  
  
Harry asintió, entendiendo lo importante que era eso para el chico, antes de continuar:  
  
—¿Y las clases? La Directora me comentó que tienes un nuevo maestro de Historia, ¿qué tal es?  
  
—Nos cuenta lo buenos que son los Gryffindor y lo malos que somos los Slytherin —comentó con ironía—. Y lo peor es que se lo cree.  
  
—¿Les ha hecho algo? —preguntó, alarmado.  
  
—Si te refieres a que si nos pega, no —negó el chiquillo—. Pero hay cosas que duelen más.  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo, preocupado. Minerva, la Directora del orfanato y miembro del Ejercito de H, ya le había advertido de ese nuevo profesor impuesto por Dumbledore. Imaginaba el propósito del viejo al enviar a ese sujeto, pero no podía hacer que lo quitaran, al menos de momento. Tendría que hablar con los chicos para que no se dejaran afectar por sus enseñanzas, y empezaría por Rab.  
  
—Escúchame bien, Rabastan —se agachó a la altura del niño, para poder mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. Es verdad que algunos Slytherin hicieron cosas malas, pero no todos son malas personas, de la misma manera que no todos los Gryffindor son buenas personas. Y todos ustedes son inocentes de lo que los mayores de uno u otro bando hicimos. Son almas puras que deben crecer sin rencor en sus corazones, con la esperanza de que un día el mundo que ahora tenemos va a ser mejor, y no permitir que nadie les convenza de lo contrario. ¿Me lo prometes?  
  
El niño miró los ojos verdes y la amplia sonrisa y, por primera vez desde que Harry le conociera, una tímida sonrisa asomó a sus propios labios.  
  
—Te lo prometo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Albus, he recibido noticias de Peter.  
  
—¿Peter?  
  
—Pettigrew, el que pusimos de espía en el orfanatorio.  
  
—A, eso —el anciano hizo un movimiento de fastidio con la mano—. Realmente, Alastor, la idea es que les vaya moldeando como a nosotros nos interesa, no que les vigile. De hecho, no sé qué ganas espiando a una pandilla de chiquillos harapientos.  
  
—No es a los niños, sino a Potter.  
  
—¿Todavía sigues con eso?  
  
—Te digo que no me huele bien su cambio de comportamiento. Al principio era insolente, y cuando Snape estuvo preso pedía verle a cada rato. Y de repente, todo cambio. Snape escapó, hay una banda asaltando los caminos, y Potter se convirtió en un joven modelo.  
  
—Simplemente, entendió lo que le conviene, Alastor, es todo —el otro no contestó, pero frunció el ceño—. Mira, Harry es nuestra fachada. La gente le quiere, le ve como su futuro Rey. Hasta esa tontería que está haciendo con los pobres semi huerfanitos tiene a todo el mundo babeando. Debemos seguir manejándolo de cara a la galería.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—No insistas, Alastor. A menos que me demuestres, sin el menor asomo de duda, que Harry no es de los nuestros, no pienso dar oídos a tus fantasías.  
  
—¿Y Lupin?  
  
—¿Ahora también vas a dudar de Remus? Nos ha sido leal por años. En cuanto se le pase el cabreo por lo del chico Malfoy volverá al redil.  
  
—¿Y si no se le pasa? —bufó el otro.  
  
Sea lo que fuera que iba a responder Dumbledore, se vio interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta.  
  
—Adelante —gruñó el anciano, y vio entrar a su secretario personal—. Te dije que no quería ser interrumpido.  
  
—Perdone, Milord, pero es el Príncipe heredero y desea ser recibido —se disculpó el secretario.  
  
El anciano suspiró interiormente y miró a Alastor en una muda advertencia.  
  
—No hagas esperar al Príncipe, que pase de inmediato —ordenó.  
  
Momentos más tarde, entraba Harry.  
  
—Albus, disculpa la interrupción. Si molesto, puedo venir en otro momento.  
  
—De ningún modo, tú nunca molestas. Vamos, siéntate —el joven se acomodó en una de los sillones—. ¿Tomas algo?  
  
—No, gracias, en realidad es algo breve lo que me trae aquí. Quisiera pedirte un favor.  
  
—Claro —miró a Alastor con intención—. ¿Prefieres hablar a solas?  
  
—No, para nada. Alastor puede escuchar —Harry lanzó su sonrisa más cordial, la había practicado tantas veces frente al espejo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
—De Remus —ambos hombres se tensaron, pero la expresión de Harry pasó a una de súplica—. Por favor, quiero que entiendan que él estaba muy dolido, por eso no ha querido venir a palacio. Pero, ahora…  
  
Dejó la frase sin concluir, en lo que esperaba fuera un giro de efecto.  
  
—¿Ahora? —insistió el anciano.  
  
—Remus les aprecia y siempre les vio como amigos, y está apenado por su comportamiento.  
  
—¿Y cómo es que ahora, luego de todo lo que dijo, está arrepentido? —inquirió Alastor con aridez.  
  
—Yo también me lo pregunto —agregó Dumbledore.  
  
—Verán, es que el dolor por lo de Draco ya pasó. Remus está enamorado.  
  
—¿Enamorado? —repitió el anciano, y Alastor alzó una ceja con gesto de duda.  
  
—Sí, y de una chica encantadora. Ustedes la conocen, es Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
—¿La hija de Ted y Andrómeda? —la sonrisa de Dumbledore parecía la de un gato que se acabara de comer un canario. Los Tonks eran de sus más fieles seguidores, o al menos eso creía él. Que Remus estuviera enamorado de su hija garantizaba su vuelta al redil.  
  
—La misma —aseguró Harry—. Y por eso quería pedirte que les invitaras a la cena de Nochebuena.  
  
—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Dumbledore, encantado—. Y dile a Remus que venga a verme antes, quiero felicitarle en persona.  
  
Alastor Moody no dijo nada. Pensaba que su jefe era un ingenuo, y este chico y Remus Lupin le estaban engañando como bobo. Pero ya se encargaría él de desenmascararles.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La taberna donde entró Alastor Moody era, si no el peor, uno de los peores sitios de los bajos fondos de Hogwarts. En ese lugar se podía comprar y vender de todo, desde una joya hasta una droga, o incluso la vida de una persona.  
  
Era un recinto oscuro y sucio, y su pesada atmósfera estaba formada por una variada mezcla de olores: alcohol, tabaco, drogas y hasta sexo. Un lugar que destilaba miseria y ruindad por los cuatro costados.  
  
Él se movía por esos lugares como pez en el agua. Se había ganado el respeto e incluso el miedo de los seres que pululaban por allí, ahora que era la mano ejecutora de las decisiones de Albus Dumbledore. Con su ojo sano, empezó a escudriñar entre las sombras, hasta que al fin divisó lo que quería. Se acercó a una mesa que había en una esquina, donde un hombre bebía licor de un sucio vaso que sostenía en una mano, mientras con la otra magreaba a la mujer que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.  
  
—Tú, vete —ordenó Alastor a la mujer, quien al verle, dio un salto y escapó corriendo hacia otro lugar.  
  
—Oye, ¿cómo te atreves a…? —gritó el hombre, pero se interrumpió de inmediato al reconocer a su interlocutor—. Vaya, Alastor, que raro verte por aquí, últimamente te vendes caro.  
  
El recién llegado se sentó y al instante llegó una joven con una botella del mejor whisky y un vaso inmaculado. Alastor se sirvió una generosa porción y dio un trago a su bebida.  
  
>>Dado lo bien que te tratan, podías ofrecer un poco a los amigos —pidió el otro, tendiendo su propio vaso. El hombre levantó la ceja de su único ojo pero llenó el vaso.  
  
—Goyle, que yo recuerde, nosotros no somos amigos —dio otro trago a su bebida—. Tú sólo eres un bastardo cruel que resultas muy útil para ciertos trabajos, especialmente por tu cualidad de ser un antiguo esbirro de Lucius Malfoy. Eso me asegura que haces lo que te ordene manteniendo la boca cerrada. Tu cabeza es mi seguro.  
  
Goyle le miró destilando furia, pero se limitó a beber sin contestar.  
  
>>Bien, una vez aclarado el estatus de nuestra relación, necesito que me acompañes a hacer un trabajo.  
  
Cuando Alastor Moddy salió de aquel tugurio, sonreía. Llevaba meses planeando deshacerse del engendrito de los Lestrange. Su abuelo había sido su amo, y el día que despertó en la isla, tuerto y desfigurado, juró que si algún día tenía la oportunidad acabaría hasta con el último miembro de esa maldita familia. Él era quien había matado a Bellatrix Lestrange durante el asalto a su casa, y hubiera hecho lo mismo con el hijo si alguien no lo hubiera encontrado antes y entregado para ser llevado al orfanatorio.  
  
Pero ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Diría a la Directora del centro que unos amigos suyos que vivían en el campo le querían adoptar, se lo llevaría y haría que Goyle le matase; así acabaría con el último resquicio de esos genes. Además, el asunto tenía un plus. Por Peter, sabía que ese proyecto de Rey que era Harry se había encariñado con el chico. Si no podía desenmascarar a Potter, por lo menos le fastidiaría la vida.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Pues no sé cómo voy a explicarle a Draco lo de mi supuesto noviazgo —se quejaba Remus con tono lastimero—. Conoces su carácter, se va a cabrear. Y deja de reírte —agregó, tirándole un almohadón a Harry—. Ya te quisiera ver explicándole algo así a Severus.  
  
—Mi caso es peor —recordó el muchacho—. Soy un jovencito lleno de hormonas y por mi cama han pasado varias ‘señoritas’ —al notar que el otro le miraba sin comprender, aclaró—: Cada vez que quiero escaparme a ver a Sev, llega una chica de nuestro grupo, amiga de Hermione, a ‘pasar la noche’ conmigo. Es la única excusa válida para que no se les ocurra llamarme a mitad de la noche. Por supuesto, lleva el rostro oculto, y hago creer que son prostitutas diferentes. El que lo pasa peor es Ron, que tiene que quedarse al pendiente —concluyó con un gesto cómico.  
  
—¿Y si un día entran y descubren que no estás?  
  
—Es poco probable, Dumbledore se ha tragado todo como el gilipollas que es. Me preocupa más Moody, creo que ése no se cree el cuento.  
  
—Él es peligroso, Harry —advirtió Remus—. Como se siente respaldado, está amedrentando a mucha gente.  
  
—Eso juega a nuestro favor.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Yo soy amable y gentil con las personas, mientras que Moody, representante de Dumbledore, les tiene asustados. Cuando estemos listos para rebelarnos, ¿a quién crees que apoyarán?  
  
Mientras Remus asentía, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de su casa. Al abrir, pudieron ver que en el umbral se encontraba Neville, y parecía bastante agitado.  
  
>>Neville, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Llegó esta carta para ti —contestó el recién llegado—. La recibió Ron, pero prefirió enviarme a mí con ella para no levantar sospechas.  
  
Harry asintió. Siempre que podían, utilizaban a más de una persona para evitar llamar la atención, y Neville tenía un par de amigos en esa calle. Toda precaución era poca.  
  
>>Ahora, iré un rato a casa de mis amigos —comentó el muchacho, y se retiró a toda prisa.  
  
Cuando se hubo marchado, Harry desplegó el pliego de papel.  
  
—Rem, es de Minerva y está cifrado —comentó con preocupación. La Directora del orfanato no enviaría una carta cifrada si no se tratara de algo grave. El joven leyó atentamente, tomando su tiempo para traducir el lenguaje encriptado; al terminar, alzó sus preocupados ojos verdes y los fijó en Remus—. ¡Es sobre Rab! —exclamó—. Moody visitó el orfanato esta mañana. Dice que consiguió una pareja que quiere adoptarle y van a llevárselo esta noche.  
  
—¿Rab es el niño con el que estás tan encariñado?  
  
—Sí, Rabastan Lestrange.  
  
—¿Lestrange? ¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Sí, ¿por qué? —el ceño de preocupación de Harry se acentuó al ver la expresión alarmada de Remus.  
  
—Nunca me mencionaste el nombre del pequeño, o te hubiera advertido antes.  
  
—¿Advertirme de qué?  
  
—Lestrange era el apellido del antiguo amo de Alastor —explicó Remus—. Siempre juro vengarse de esa familia. Pero no puedo creer que quiera hacerle daño al niño.  
  
—Pues yo sí —afirmó Harry—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es peligroso. La nota dice que van a pasar a buscarle esta noche a las diez, que tengan listas sus cosas —dio una vuelta a la carta entre sus manos—. Debemos rescatarle. Tienes que ir al refugio y avisarle a Severus, que lleve a varios hombres y se oculten en el bosque cerca del orfanato. Yo también iré.  
  
—¿Tú? —Remus negó con la cabeza—. No es necesario que vayas, Harry; Severus y los chicos pueden encargarse.  
  
—Es un niño, y si no ve a nadie conocido se puede asustar —explicó Harry—. Me voy. Ponte en marcha enseguida.  
  
En cuanto Remus cerró la puerta, luego de despedir al joven a la vista de los parroquianos que por allí pasaban, se dirigió a la salida que conducía a las catacumbas. Luego de sacar todas las armas y provisiones, Dumbledore había mandado sellarlas, pero Remus y Aberforth habían conservado los corredores que iban desde la casa del primero hasta la taberna del segundo. Era la ruta que Remus solía tomar cuando iba a visitar a Draco: llegaba a la taberna y salía por la parte de atrás hacia las caballerizas.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde, galopaba como el viento rumbo a la Guarida de Severus.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—No sé por qué se empeñó en ayudarme, Milord —comentaba Hagrid, mientras Severus y él, armados con sendas hachas, talaban un enorme abeto. Necesitaban leña para abastecer el refugio, y la punta pensaban utilizarla como árbol de Navidad—. Podría haberme ayudado cualquiera de los muchachos.  
  
—Necesitaba hacer ejercicio. Y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Milord.  
  
—No me acostumbro —argumentó el antiguo guardabosque—. Para mí, usted siempre será el Duque de Snape.  
  
—Pues yo prefiero ser Severus, el bandolero —detuvo su trabajo y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta; pese al frío, el ejercicio estaba haciendo su efecto. Miró hacia lo alto del abeto—. Esa punta va a ser un estupendo árbol navideño; demasiado grande, diría yo.  
  
—Que va —comentó Hagrid—. Los niños han recogido un montón de bayas rojas y naranja. Además, las mujeres han hecho lazos y adornos de tela, y los hombres han tallado figuras de madera y las han pintado. ¿Quién diría que iba a dar para tanto el cargamento de tejidos que ‘tomamos prestado’ en septiembre? El pobre mercader aún debe estar lamentando su pérdida.  
  
—Ciertamente —convino Severus, empezando a talar de nuevo. No lamentaba en absoluto la suerte del mercader; todo el que negociaba con ese régimen opresivo merecía lo que le pasara—. Nos proveyó de ropa de cama, cobijas, y telas para hacer ropa de abrigo, además de agujas, hilos, cintas y todas esas cosas que hicieron tan felices a las mujeres. Si no hubiera sido por el buen hombre, hubiéramos tenido que comprarlas —se burló.  
  
Hagrid soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Conociendo a Harry, se hubiera encargado de mandarnos todo lo necesario —comentó—. ¿Olvida la carreta que envió con obsequios para Navidad, dulces, café, tabaco y licores? Si hasta mandó varias cajas con velas para decorar el arbolito.  
  
—Eso era innecesario —de nuevo detuvo su trabajo y se apoyó en el mango del hacha, frunciendo el ceño—. Se arriesga demasiado con cosas como esa, o cuando Remus o él vienen a visitarnos —comentó, con cierto tono de culpabilidad en la voz.  
  
Esta vez, también Hagrid dejó de talar.  
  
—Si me permite discrepar, todo eso no sólo es necesario, sino lo que nos da estabilidad para vivir una existencia medianamente normal —Severus le miró con una ceja levantada, esperando que continuara su explicación. El hombretón no se hizo esperar—. Estamos en una situación que, con toda probabilidad, va a prolongarse por mucho tiempo. Si queremos que esto de resultado, necesitamos que nuestros jefes estén tan centrados como sea posible. Si Harry y usted, o el señor Remus y Draco, no pudieran verse de vez en cuando, la desesperanza no les permitiría guiarnos con eficiencia.  
  
Severus le observó con asombro.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo te volviste un conocedor tan profundo de la naturaleza humana? —preguntó, incrédulo.  
  
Hagrid soltó una carcajada y su voz resonó nuevamente.  
  
—¿Olvida que me volví ermitaño justamente por mi conocimiento de la naturaleza humana? —tomó nuevamente el hacha—. Además, yo no podría vivir sin mi trago de aguardiente diario —concluyó con simpleza.  
  
Justo en ese momento, se escucharon los cascos de un caballo por el camino.  
  
—¿Quién vendrá? —preguntó Severus, casi para sí mismo.  
  
Tenía que ser de los suyos, pues durante el día había dos vigías permanentemente apostados al otro lado del bosque, en previsión de la improbable posibilidad de que un extraño se acercara a la zona. Estaban provistos de cuernos de caza, y los habitantes del refugio sabían que dos toques indicaban peligro, y que en ese caso, todo aquel que estuviera en la zona de la poza debía dirigirse por detrás de la cascada hacia las cuevas del interior. Sin embargo, desde que estaban allí nunca se había escuchado el sonido del cuerno.  
  
Momentos más tarde, por el sendero aparecía una figura muy conocida por todos.  
  
>>Remus —saludó Severus, estrechando su mano en cuanto el jinete estuvo en el suelo—. ¿De nuevo por aquí? —preguntó con ironía—. Draco se pondrá feliz.  
  
Remus lo dudaba, pero luego enfrentaría la furia de su pareja, primero tenía que organizar con Severus el rescate de Rab.  
  
—Me envía Harry —explicó precipitadamente—. Se trata de algo muy importante.  
  
El otro frunció el ceño.  
  
—Mejor entramos y me cuentas —dijo a su amigo, antes de girarse hacia Hagrid—. Enviaré alguien para que te ayude a terminar.  
  
Sin más palabras, ambos hombres se dirigieron a la cascada. Minutos más tarde, sentados frente a sendas tazas de café, Remus explicaba toda la situación al hombre de ojos negros.  
  
—No me gusta que Harry tenga que mezclarse en este rescate, pero tiene lógica su planteamiento —comentó Severus cuando el otro terminó de hablar—. Elegiré a cuatro de nuestros mejores hombres para que me acompañen. Estaremos desde las nueve en el bosque, por si a ese Alastor se le ocurre cambiar la hora de llegada.  
  
Remus asintió.  
  
—Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a ver a Draco —comentó con resignación.  
  
—¿Y por qué tan poco entusiasmo? —indagó Severus, extrañado.  
  
—Porque lo que le voy a decir no le va a gustar nadita. Ya te contaré —explicó, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cueva en que estaban—. Si no sobrevivo, dile a Harry que se lo advertí.  
  
Severus le vio partir sin entender nada, pero poco después, los gritos del rubio resonando por las cuevas le indicó que lo que Remus le estaba diciendo debía ser realmente gordo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry conducía su caballo al trote. Marchaba por el medio del bosque, y en la noche cerrada, tenía que ir muy atento para no tropezar con las piedras o raíces que encontraba en su camino. Calculaba que ya estaría cerca del orfanato, así que se bajó y guio a su montura mas cerca del límite del bosque, esperando encontrar a Severus y sus hombres. De pronto, un sonido similar al ulular de una lechuza brotó a su derecha y el joven sonrió.  
  
Caminó con cuidado, llevando a su caballo de las riendas, y unos metros más allá distinguió las siluetas de varios hombres.  
  
—Hola, amor —saludó en un susurro al llegar junto al más alto, dándole un abrazo.  
  
—Un día te vas a confundir —advirtió Severus, con un innegable tono burlón tras el embozo— y vas a abrazar al equivocado.  
  
—Eso sería imposible —afirmó el joven—. El cuerpo del hombre que amo es inconfundible.  
  
—No es momento para decirme esas cosas, señor Potter. Anda, vamos con los hombres, esos tipos deben estar por llegar  
  
Alrededor de media hora más tarde, llegaron dos hombres a caballo. Ambos bajaron de sus monturas y uno de ellos entró en el edificio en tanto el otro esperaba afuera.  
  
Severus hizo señas a sus hombres para que se acercaran.  
  
>>Parece que sólo son dos sujetos, pero no podemos estar seguros —explicó—. Harry y yo vamos a acercarnos, y en cuanto salgan les interceptaremos. Ustedes permanezcan atentos, por si tienen más hombres en los alrededores.  
  
Todos asintieron, y ellos dos se acercaron a los árboles más próximos al edificio. Al poco tiempo, el hombre salió, aferrando entre sus brazos a un niño que se retorcía y lanzaba patadas a diestra y siniestra. Le entregó el pequeño al sujeto que esperaba afuera y montó en su caballo. Fue en ese momento cuando se acercaron Harry y Severus, apuntándoles con las armas.  
  
—Suelta a ese muchacho —exigió Severus con una voz de trueno.  
  
Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Goyle sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Rabastan.  
  
—Tiren sus armas o juro que rebanaré el cuello de este renacuajo.  
  
Harry sintió como si una mano de hierro apretara su corazón, pero no perdió la calma. Sabía que sus hombres no podían intervenir, si disparaban Rab podría resultar herido. Y si tiraban las armas, estarían igualmente perdidos, ellos y el niño. Sólo había una solución, y oraba para que Rab entendiera. Miró directo a los ojos oscuros del chico, que de repente se quedó quieto, observando esas esmeraldas y esa mirada, y sonrió imperceptiblemente como señal de que le había reconocido.  
  
Todo parecía suspendido en el tiempo: Severus y Harry apuntando a Goyle, y éste con el cuchillo contra el cuello de Rab. De repente, el niño levantó una pierna lentamente y la lanzó hacia atrás, golpeando la espinilla del bastardo con todas sus fuerzas. Todo pasó a la vez. Sorprendido ante el tremendo dolor, el hombre aflojó la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, Rabastan movió la cabeza a un lado, y se escuchó una detonación. Con unos meses de diferencia, Goyle y Crabbe morían de la misma manera: con un certero disparo, esta vez, proveniente de la pistola de Severus Snape.  
  
Mientras el cuerpo caía y Rab corría a los brazos de Harry, los bandoleros de Severus comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles. Aprovechando el desconcierto inicial, Alastor Moody acicateo su caballo y salió en estampida. Los hombres estaban a punto de perseguirlo, pero Harry les detuvo con un gesto.  
  
—Déjenlo ir —ordenó—. Es un hombre muy poderoso, no nos conviene que resulte dañado en forma alguna, debemos seguir operando en perfil bajo. Pero debo irme de inmediato, tengo que llegar antes que él.  
  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Severus  
  
—Vio cómo el niño corría hacia mí y me abrazaba, y no es usual que un niño de esta edad abrace a un forajido —explicó—. Además, por su espía en el orfanato, debe saber que Rab sólo confía en mí. Si a eso añadimos la desconfianza innata que me tiene, no tardará en sacar sus propias conclusiones.  
  
—Si es como dices, no puedes regresar. En este momento debe ir rumbo a palacio para contarle todo a Dumbledore.  
  
—Debo hacerlo, hay mucha gente cuya vida depende de eso —argumentó, pensando en Ron y los demás—. Además, Alastor podrá jurar que Rab conocía al bandolero, pero no demostrar que dicho bandolero era yo, sobre todo si me encuentra en mi cuarto acompañado de una chica.  
  
—¡¿Con una qué?! —exclamó Severus.  
  
—Otro día te explico, ahora tengo que irme —miró atentamente al niño—. Rab, Severus te va a cuidar. Hazle caso en todo —besó su cabecita y luego dio un apasionado beso a su pareja—. Te veré en Navidad, mi amor.  
  
Sin otra palabra, saltó al caballo y salió galopando como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Alastor Moody llegó al palacio real y se dirigió directamente hacia el ala infantil, donde estaban ubicados los aposentos de Harry. Intentó acercarse para abrir la puerta de la habitación del joven, pero el guardia de la entrada se lo prohibió.  
  
—¡Déjame pasar! —gritó, tratando de empujarle.  
  
—Lo siento, tengo órdenes expresas del Príncipe; no puede ser interrumpido.  
  
—¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?  
  
—Lo sé, señor.  
  
—Entonces, apártate de mi camino y déjame entrar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry galopaba a todo lo que daban las patas de su caballo. Se había demorado más de lo previsto. Estaba seguro que Alastor se iba a presentar en su habitación; sólo confiaba en que le entretuvieran el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera llegar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ron, saliendo del cuarto que ocupaba cerca de los aposentos de Harry, en su calidad de su secretario personal.  
  
—¿Le puedes ordenar a este sujeto que me deje pasar?  
  
—No va a ser posible, el Príncipe está ocupado —replicó Ron, con rosto impasible—. Si yo puedo ayudarle en algo, con todo gusto. En caso contrario, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.  
  
Alastor Moody desenfundó su pistola.  
  
—La poca paciencia que tengo está a punto de agotarse —gritó, mientras les apuntaba—. Les ordeno que me dejen pasar de inmediato.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry se detuvo en el bosque tras el castillo, donde uno de los miembros del Ejército de H siempre esperaba para llevarse el caballo que utilizaba en sus excursiones nocturnas. Esta vez, le dio orden de llevarlo a La Guarida de Severus, pues aunque improbable, Moody lo podía reconocer si permanecía en la ciudad.  
  
Echó a correr hacia el castillo, entró por los establos y abrió la puerta oculta que comunicaba con el pasadizo secreto. Empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, jadeando por el dolor que le producía la frenética carrera.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿A qué vienen estos gritos y por qué estás apuntando a Ron y a este guardia con una pistola? —se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de Moody.  
  
—¡Albus! —exclamó Alastor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—Si no te has fijado, tus gritos han sobresaltado a todo el castillo. Estaba en el despacho, y me disponía a subir hacia mis habitaciones cuando encontré al lacayo de la entrada bastante nervioso. Al preguntarle qué sucedía, me contestó que habías entrado furioso y te habías dirigido hacia esta zona del castillo —explicó, con el ceño fruncido—. Ahora, tendrías la amabilidad de decirme ¿a qué demonios se debe tu actitud?  
  
—Tengo la prueba de que Harry Potter es uno de los forajidos.  
  
El anciano frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué prueba es ésa?  
  
—Potter me asaltó a varias leguas de aquí.  
  
—¿Qué Harry te asaltó? —Dumbledore le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo irracional que resulta lo que estás diciendo? ¿Para qué te iba a asaltar?  
  
—Entremos para que veas que no está y luego te explico todo tranquilamente.  
  
Con el ceño todavía fruncido, Dumbledore ordenó al guardia:  
  
—Retírese de la puerta.  
  
Unos pasos más allá, Ron rezaba porque Harry hubiera llegado ya.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry llegó al final del pasadizo, abrió la trampilla, salió de un salto, la cerró y la cubrió con la alfombra.  
  
—Al fin llegas —exclamó la muchacha que esperaba en su habitación—. Allá afuera hay un alboroto horrible.  
  
—Harry, ¿me permites pasar? —se escuchó a Dumbledore al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa, y las tiraba bajo la cama, el joven ordenó a la muchacha en voz baja:  
  
—Rápido, métete bajo las mantas.  
  
—¿Harry? —se escuchó la voz del anciano una vez más, con algo más de premura.  
  
—No te va a contestar —esta vez resonó el bufido de Alastor—. Entremos ya.  
  
Dentro del cuarto, Harry también se metió bajo las mantas y tapó el cuerpo de la chica con el propio, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y entraba un Alastor cual energúmeno, seguido de un preocupado Regente. Los recién llegados sólo pudieron ver el cabello desordenado y húmedo, y media espalda desnuda del dueño de la habitación. Todavía cubriendo con su cuerpo a la joven bajo él, Harry giró la cabeza y los furiosos ojos verdes taladraron a los invasores.  
  
—¿Qué demonios les pasa? —gritó, fingiéndose extremadamente indignado—. Es que en este castillo ya no existe privacidad.  
  
Dumbledore permaneció en el umbral sin saber qué decir, pero Moody no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.  
  
—Que retiren la cobija. Estoy seguro que está vestido —exclamó, haciendo ademán de acercarse a la cama.  
  
—Si te acercas un milímetro más, lo tomaré como una afrenta personal —el tono de Harry era helado—. No pienso permitir que la dama que me acompaña sufra ningún tipo de vejación por culpa de tus pataletas —miró a Dumbledore—. No sé de qué se trata todo esto, Albus, pero o controlas a este ‘señor’ o mañana mismo me largo del castillo.  
  
—No te tengo miedo —espetó Alastor—. Le voy a demostrar a Albus quién eres tú.  
  
Una vez más intentó acercarse a la cama, pero fue detenido por la férrea mano del Regente del Reino de Gryffindor.  
  
—Detente, Alastor —ordenó con voz ronca—. Ya has hecho suficiente daño por una noche. Sal de aquí.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Ni una palabra más —cortó, fulminándole con la mirada—. Sal y espérame afuera —cuando el hombre se dio por vencido y salió, el anciano se giró, mirando al joven en la cama—. Te pido mil disculpas, Harry, y también a la señorita. Te aseguró que algo semejante no volverá a suceder.  
  
Cuando Dumbledore abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Harry soltó el aire que llenaba sus pulmones. Esta vez había estado realmente cerca.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Alastor? —gritó Dumbledore, en cuanto ambos hombres entraron en el despacho real—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡No sólo quedaste en ridículo, me dejaste en ridículo a mí por hacerte caso!  
  
—Debiste pedir que retiraran la cobija —insistió el otro—. Estaba vestido, estoy seguro.  
  
—¿Cómo se te ocurre que iba a pedirle eso? —bufó el anciano. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se sentó tras el escritorio—. A ver, Alastor, siéntate y cuéntame qué es todo eso de que te asaltaron y por qué estás tan seguro de que fue Harry.  
  
El hombre le observó con el ceño fruncido; sabía que el viejo no se iba a tomar bien lo que iba a decir, pero a ese punto, no le quedaba otra que explicarse. Cuando terminó de hablar, Dumbledore le observaba con absoluta incredulidad.  
  
—¿Ibas a asesinar a ese niño?  
  
—No finjas que te importa esa sanguijuela, ni te inmutaste cuando ejecutaron a su padre y a su tío.  
  
—¡Demonios, eso fue diferente! —gritó el anciano, a quien todavía le quedaba algo de humanidad, aunque fuera muy poco—. ¡Eran adultos, no niños!  
  
—¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú quién dio orden de matar a los hijos de Voldemort?  
  
—Aquello era necesario para fortalecer nuestra posición, no podíamos dejar ningún heredero vivo —frunció el ceño, al recordar que no habían encontrado en el castillo ni a los niños ni a la esposa del antiguo monarca. Literalmente, se habían esfumado, y hasta la fecha no habían podido dar con su paradero.  
  
—¡Pues esto era necesario para ejecutar mi venganza! —bufó Alastor.  
  
—Tanto odio va a acabar contigo —declaró Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza.  
  
—Mi odio te ha sido de mucha utilidad.  
  
—Pero ahora nos perjudica a todos —espetó Albus—. ¿Y si hubieras matado a ese chiquillo y se hubiera descubierto? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría el pueblo? Te lo diré: se hubieran vuelto en nuestra contra.  
  
—Lo tenía todo bien planeado. De no ser por esos bandoleros…  
  
Albus suspiró con cansancio; razonar con Alastor era como hablar con una pared.  
  
—En fin, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que Harry era uno de esos bandidos? ¿Le viste la cara?  
  
—No, pero el niño corrió hacia él y le abrazó —explicó.  
  
—¿Y…?  
  
—¿No entiendes? El engendrito conocía a ese hombre. Nunca hubiera corrido hacia un extraño. Y estaba encariñado con Potter, lo sé por el espía que puse en el orfanatorio.  
  
—Tal vez eligió lo que le pareció el menor de dos males —sugirió Dumbledore, pero su interlocutor negó con vehemencia—. Alastor, no sé quién demonios era ese bandido, ni si el niño le conocía o no, lo único cierto es que no era Harry. Estaba muy entretenido en su habitación, tú mismo lo viste.  
  
—No sé cómo lo hizo, pero fue él —insistió el hombre tuerto.  
  
—¡Ya basta, Alastor! —bramó Dumbledore, perdida la paciencia—. Necesitamos a Harry, el pueblo le quiere y le apoya; le ve como su futuro Rey. A partir de ahora, te prohíbo que sigas molestándole, a menos que quieras perder todos los privilegios de los que ahora disfrutas.  
  
—Albus…  
  
—Es mi última palabra, Alastor —declaró el anciano, rotundo—. ¡Deja en paz a Harry Potter de una maldita vez!  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus había galopado en silencio, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpecito tembloroso de Rab, quien también iba callado. Ambos tenían sus pensamientos puestos en la misma persona: Harry.  
  
Al llegar al refugio el niño dio sus primeras muestras de inquietud, al ver cómo pasaban por detrás de la cascada y a lo largo del túnel, apenas alumbrado por la luz de unas teas ubicadas en las paredes. Sin embargo, su asombro alcanzó enormes proporciones ante la imagen que le recibió al final del túnel.  
  
Era una noche bastante fría, y en la puerta de muchas de las cuevas crepitaban alegres fogatas que suministraban calor al interior y una vista de cuento al exterior. Bordeando el bosquecillo interno, llegaron a lo que conformaba la sección comunal del conjunto de cuevas, donde se encontraba el comedor, la improvisada escuela, la sala de reuniones y hasta una biblioteca, con libros y novelas enviados por Harry a través de sucesivos viajes. También se hallaban la cocina y la despensa.  
  
Frente a la estructura rocosa habían ubicado el árbol de Navidad que habían talado esa mañana, adornado y lleno de velas encendidas para recibir al nuevo miembro de La Guarida. Varias personas se encontraban en el lugar, esperándoles. Rab se tensó entre los brazos de Severus, quien acarició su cabello para tranquilizarle.  
  
—No te asustes —murmuró a su oído—, todos son amigos —se bajó del caballo y ayudó a Rab, antes de dirigirse a una linda muchacha que miró al pequeño con una tierna sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.  
  
>>Pansy, te presento a Rab. Por favor, ubícale en la habitación de los chicos.  
  
—Hola, Rab. Ya tengo tu cama preparada —saludó la joven, sin perder la sonrisa—. Los niños querían esperar para recibirte, pero se quedaron dormidos.  
  
—¿Hay otros niños aquí? —indagó Rab.  
  
—Varios, y se la pasan muy bien, ya verás —contestó Pansy.  
  
—Ya mañana conocerás a todos —intervino Severus—. Ahora, es mejor que descanses —observó la duda en el rostro infantil y se agachó a su altura, mirando sus oscuros ojos azules—. Aquí vas a estar seguro y cuidado, te lo prometo.  
  
—¿Y Harry?  
  
—Lamentablemente, no puede vivir con nosotros —el rostro de Rab se ensombreció—. También a mí me entristece que no pueda estar aquí —confesó el mayor—, pero vendrá para Nochebuena.  
  
—¿Seguro?  
  
—Seguro —afirmó, orando porque su amante estuviera bien y realmente pudiera cumplir su palabra—. Y ahora, ve con Pansy. Y si me necesitas, pídele que me llame, no importa la hora, ¿vale?  
  
De repente, los ojos del pequeño se anegaron y, en un impulso, se abrazó al cuello del hombre, dejando escapar toda la congoja sufrida en tan pocas horas. Severus le estrechó contra su pecho, arrullándole hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y Rab se apartó, la carita húmeda de lágrimas. Severus sacó un pañuelo y secó los ojos y la suave piel.  
  
>>Anda, ve con Pansy —susurró, acariciando su mejilla—. Creo que esta noche había tarta de chocolate de postre, seguro que puede conseguirte un pedazo y un vaso de leche caliente antes de dormir, ¿te gustaría? —Rab asintió sin decir palabra—. Entonces, tienen que pasar por la cocina antes de ir a tu nueva habitación. Mañana hablaremos más y te contaré todo sobre este sitio —se giró hacia la muchacha, que esperaba algo apartada—. Ya sabes, Pansy, un trozo de tarta, un vaso de leche, y a dormir.  
  
Cuando ambos se marcharon, Draco se acercó a Severus.  
  
—Parece que todo resultó bien —comentó con tono satisfecho.  
  
—Espero que sí.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —ahora se percibía una clara preocupación en su voz.  
  
—Cuando les apuntamos con las pistolas, el hombre que acompañaba a Moody amenazó al chico con un cuchillo. Estábamos muy cerca, y Rab reconoció a Harry por sus ojos; le dio una patada al tipo que le retenía y yo aproveché para matarle.  
  
—¿Y cuál es el problema?  
  
—Moody escapó, pero vio cómo Rab se abrazaba a Harry antes de huir. Según Harry, ese tipo siempre le ha mirado con sospecha, y tememos que haya ido a palacio a desenmascararle. Sólo espero que Harry haya llegado a tiempo para impedirlo.  
  
—Todo va a estar bien, Padrino —musitó el joven rubio.  
  
—Eso espero, Draco, eso espero.  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un poco de café? Creo que todos lo necesitamos —propuso Regulus, acercándose—. Así nos cuentas todo con calma.  
  
Todos aceptaron con entusiasmo, especialmente los hombres que habían acompañado a Severus. Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde encontraron a Rab y a Pansy. Mientras el niño terminaba de comer, la chica les sirvió sendas tazas con un café fuerte y caliente, y puso sobre la mesa varios vasitos y dos botellas de aguardiente. Poco después partía con el niño y el agradecimiento de todos los presentes.  
  
Severus habló por largo rato, contestando todas las preguntas de sus hombres, que amenizaban la charla con maldiciones de diversa índole dirigidas a Moody y al difunto Goyle, esperando que se pudriera en el infierno. Se habían terminado las dos botellas de aguardiente y Hagrid se levantaba para buscar más cuando entró un hombre, aterido de frío.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Severus, alarmado, al reconocer al recién llegado como el hombre encargado de recibir el caballo de Harry.  
  
—El jefe me envió —explicó, refiriéndose al joven—. Temía que reconocieran el caballo si permanecía en la ciudad —Severus asintió, su pareja siempre estaba en todo—. Mandó decir que todo iba bien, y que se verían en Nochebuena.  
  
El hombre frunció el ceño, no estaría tranquilo hasta estar seguro que su amante había llegado con bien.  
  
—Come algo y duerme un poco. En la mañana, toma otro caballo y regresa a la ciudad —ordenó—. Averigua si todo marcha como debe. En cuanto tengas noticias, ven de inmediato.  
  
—Sí, señor —el subordinado obedeció complacido, pues estaba muerto de hambre y de sueño. Aceptó agradecido el plato que le servía Hagrid y el vaso de aguardiente que Seamus puso frente a él, y se incorporó a la charla general.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry pasó varios días mostrándose ofendido por la afrenta sufrida la noche del rescate de Rab, al tiempo que Dumbledore estaba más complaciente de lo habitual. En cuanto a Moody, no le había vuelto a ver desde esa noche.  
  
El joven había planificado todo al dedillo, para que Remus y él pudieran escaparse sin que su ausencia fuera notada. Para celebrar la Nochebuena, Albus Dumbledore había organizado una fastuosa fiesta en palacio, donde había invitado a toda la nueva nobleza del Reino de Gryffindor. La fiesta había empezado temprano, y el licor había corrido a raudales, de forma que a eso de las diez ya estaban todos medio borrachos. Harry tenía urgencia por partir, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y dejar que los demás actuaran según lo acordado.  
  
Estaba en una esquina del salón, conversando con Remus y Nymphadora, cuando Ron y Hermione se acercaron, sonrientes.  
  
—Le acabo de dar la copa de vino con la droga a Dumbledore —informó Hermione.  
  
—¿Te aseguraste que la tomara? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Vació hasta la última gota —contestó—. Parece que estaba sediento.  
  
—Hay que esperar unos diez minutos a que le haga efecto —intervino Remus—. Empezará con una somnolencia muy leve, y pensará que se debe al vino. Le conozco, en cuanto el sueño sea más fuerte, se retirará. Y mañana no despertará hasta la tarde.  
  
—¿Seguro que no notará que le hemos drogado?  
  
—Te lo garantizo. Atribuirá todo al vino; en realidad, ha bebido bastante.  
  
—¿Y ya se lo dieron a Moody?  
  
—No va a ser necesario —comentó Ron—. Le he estado observando y no ha parado de tomar whisky toda la noche. De hecho, está en una esquina, a punto de caer fulminado. A estas alturas es incapaz de fijarse en lo que sucede a su alrededor, y mañana dudo que haya dios que le levante.  
  
—Bien —Harry sonrió y miró a Remus—. Entonces, en cuanto Dumbledore se retire, salimos con Nymphadora, la dejamos en su casa y nos vamos a la tuya, y de allí, por las catacumbas, a la taberna de Aberforth. Él también quiere acompañarnos al refugio. Se excusó para no asistir a esta fiesta diciendo que está resfriado, y cerró la taberna por Nochebuena, así que en cuanto lleguemos podremos salir. Ya tengo ganas de abrazar a Severus.  
  
—Miren, ya Dumbledore se está despidiendo —comentó Hermione, al ver que el anciano se levantaba.  
  
—Perfecto, esperamos unos minutos y salimos pitando —Harry estaba exultante—. Siento que ustedes dos no puedan ir, pero necesitamos que si alguien pregunta, le digan que fui con Remus a dejar a su novia y me voy a quedar a dormir en su casa.  
  
—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó Ron, sonriente—. Hermi y yo vamos a disfrutar del baile y la mutua compañía.  
  
—Pero díganles que en un par de días iremos a visitarles, especialmente a los niños —pidió Hermione.  
  
—Se los diremos —Remus sonrió y le ofreció el brazo a su ‘novia’—. ¿Lista para ir a casa, mi amor?  
  
—Si cierto rubio te escucha decir eso, te despelleja vivo —comentó Harry, mientras riendo se dirigían hacia la salida del castillo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry y Remus, acompañados de Aberforth, llegaron a la cascada, cuya agua relucía como plata fundida bajo el brillo de la luna llena y un cielo cuajado de estrellas. Marcharon al trote por detrás del agua que caía y entraron en el túnel, alumbrado por sendas antorchas que estaban encendidas esperando su llegada.  
  
Dejaron los caballos en el amplio establo que había sido construido con madera talada por los miembros de la pequeña comunidad, y se dirigieron hacia la inmensa cueva que funcionaba como comedor.  
  
Nada más entrar, Harry sintió un bulto que corría y se abrazaba a él. Cuando dicho bulto dejó de abrazarle y se separó, el joven recién llegado apenas pudo salir de su estupor. Del niño solitario y de rostro triste que había conocido en La Casa de la Clemencia ya no quedaba ni rastro. Ahora, la carita de Rab lucía una inmensa sonrisa que se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos; se había transformado en un niño verdaderamente feliz.  
  
—Hola, Harry —exclamó—. Al fin llegaste.  
  
—Rab, que alegría verte. Pero es un poco tarde para que estés levantado todavía —saludo el joven.  
  
—No quiso ir a dormir hasta que llegaras —se escuchó la voz de Severus, que se había acercado sin ser notado.  
  
—Sev —exclamó, con sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de promesas—. Te extrañé.  
  
Severus le sonrió levemente, antes de desviar su atención hacia el niño, que les observaba sin perder detalle.  
  
—Bueno, jovencito, el trato fue que en cuanto llegara Harry te irías a dormir —comentó con rostro serio, aunque sus ojos expresaban ternura—. Mañana podrás hablar con él todo lo que quieras.  
  
Rab, que en esos pocos días había aprendido a ver más allá de las maneras severas del hombre, le sonrió con cariño, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
—Buenas noches, Severus —se despidió, antes de girarse a un asombrado Harry y repetir sus acciones—. Buenas noches, Harry. Hasta mañana.  
  
Cuando se alejó, el joven observó a su pareja, impresionado.  
  
—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Apenas han pasado unos días y Rab te da las buenas noches con un beso.  
  
—Parece que sus gustos son similares a los tuyos —comentó el hombre, acercándole a sí y abrazándole—. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, aún no me das mi beso de bienvenida.  
  
Sonriendo, el muchacho cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, y acercando su rostro, le besó con pasión. Cuando al fin se separaron, el hombre susurró a su oído:  
  
>>¿Qué tal si imitamos a Rab y nos vamos a nuestra cueva a dormir?  
  
—Me encantaría, pero aún no he saludado a los demás, y tenemos que preparar todos los regalos para mañana —seguido de un frustrado Severus, se encaminó a donde el resto ya estaban brindando.  
  
—Harry, bienvenido —saludó Seamus—. Y gracias —levantó una copa llena de un burbujeante líquido dorado—. El último cargamento que enviaste tenía champaña.  
  
—Y unas barricas de un coñac realmente magnífico —comentó Hagrid.  
  
—No fue nada. Sólo ‘desviamos’ uno de los envíos para la fiesta de palacio; el jefe de bodegas es de los nuestros.  
  
—Lo que significa que este excelente licor habrá que agradecérselo al señor Regente, Albus Dumbledore —comentó Remus, que estaba sentado en una silla con Draco sobre sus piernas, y todos los presentes se echaron a reír.  
  
—Hagrid, ¿tienes los paquetes que envié? —preguntó Harry; el antiguo guardabosque asintió con la cabeza—. Perfecto. ¿Podrían traerlos? Tenemos que poner los nombres a todos y adornar un rincón para colocarlos. Es una lástima que el árbol esté afuera.  
  
—Las mujeres ya pensaron en eso —explicó Hagrid—. Ven a mirar.  
  
En el fondo del comedor habían adosado un enorme tablón, y colgado una bota tejida por cada miembro de La Guarida de Severus, donde pensaban introducir golosinas y pequeños regalitos. Sobre el suelo de piedra estaba extendida una enorme manta de alegres colores, donde pensaban colocar los obsequios más grandes.  
  
—¡Es perfecto! —exclamó Harry con entusiasmo—. Empecemos a trabajar.  
  
Aunque Remus y Draco compartían la frustración de Severus, ninguno tuvo corazón para coartar la alegría de Harry ante la idea de poner los obsequios. Además, sabían que el joven tenía razón; los niños se despertarían temprano, y si no veían sus botas llenas de regalos sufrirían una desilusión.  
  
Una hora más tarde, Harry y Severus se despedían de los demás, para caminar abrazados con rumbo a su cueva. Estaba ubicada en una zona alta, por lo que les llevó un rato acceder a la misma. Cuando entraron, Harry aspiró el aroma con felicidad; aquel humilde lugar olía a hogar. En los meses que habían pasado, habían logrado hacer de la cueva un recinto realmente confortable.  
  
Había una cama de madera y un sencillo armario, además de una mesita y dos sillas, todo construido por los hombres de la comunidad. También tenían un cómodo colchón y dos almohadas rellenas de lana, y sábanas y mantas elaboradas por las damas del lugar. El suelo estaba cubierto de cálidas pieles de oso y zorro. La pequeña fogata que ardía en la entrada de la cueva, mantenía una agradable temperatura interior.  
  
Apenas entraron, ambos empezaron a deshacerse de la ropa. Habían pasado demasiados días desde la última vez y tenían urgencia de amarse. Durante mucho rato, en la cueva sólo se escucharon gemidos y jadeos, o palabras breves pronunciadas con voz entrecortada. Cuando todo terminó, Harry se acurrucó satisfecho en los brazos de su pareja. A pesar del sopor que sentían una vez satisfecho el deseo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dormir sin antes charlar un ratito.  
  
—Vaya que la viste cerca —comentó Severus, cuando Harry terminó de contarle el incidente con Moody.  
  
—Y que lo digas. De no ser por Ron y el guardia de la puerta, esta vez me hubieran pillado.  
  
—Te arriesgas demasiado —musitó con preocupación, al tiempo que le estrechaba contra sí.  
  
—Al igual que tú, cada vez que sales con los muchachos. Es lo que nos ha tocado vivir, qué le vamos a hacer.  
  
—¿Y cómo hiciste para escaparte hoy?  
  
—Hermione puso una droga en la bebida de Dumbledore. Según ella, mañana va a dormir todo el día como un bendito.  
  
—¿Y si se da cuenta que le drogaron?  
  
—Lo mismo pregunté yo, pero parece que la sustancia no produce efectos secundarios que le permitan pensar que fue drogado. Al despertar, simplemente creerá que bebió de más.  
  
—¿Y Moody?  
  
—Con él no tuvimos ni que intervenir, se lo hizo solito —comentó Harry, riendo—. Mañana va a tener una resaca de mil demonios.  
  
La expresión de Severus seguía mostrándose intranquila.  
  
>>No te preocupes, en serio —pidió Harry—. Además, salí con Remus diciendo que iba a quedarme en su casa a dormir. Luego, utilizamos las catacumbas para ir a buscar a Aberforth y salimos del Cabeza de Puerco. Todo está controlado.  
  
—Eso espero, pero quizás deberían irse temprano.  
  
—¿Y perderme la apertura de regalos y la comida de Navidad? Ni lo sueñes. Por cierto —cambió de tema para desviar la atención de su pareja—, es impresionante el cambio que ha dado Rab. Se ve feliz.  
  
—Es un niño increíble —comentó Severus con la voz destilando orgullo—. Los dos primeros días se mostró retraído, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que aquí todos le aceptábamos y nos preocupábamos por él, dio un vuelco total. Es muy colaborador, ayuda en todo lo que puede. ¿Sabes qué me dijo el otro día? Qué quería salir con nosotros como un bandolero más.  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Ese es mi Rab —declaró, antes de mirar a su pareja—. Se ha encariñado contigo, y tú con él.  
  
—¿Quién? ¿Yo?  
  
—No finjas, Severus Snape; te gusta el chiquillo —el hombre se limitó a sonreír y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, para después ponerse repentinamente serio—. ¿Sabes? Está solito en el mundo. Entre el desgraciado de Moody y el desgraciado de Dumbledore mataron a toda su familia —Severus siguió sin hablar. Intuía que Harry quería decirle algo, así que esperó—. Me preguntaba… —dudó un segundo, pero tomando valor, continuó—: Sé que en este momento nuestro mundo es inestable, que quizás ni siquiera sobrevivamos para ver el país que deseamos, pero si la suerte nos acompaña y un día lo logramos… —se volvió a interrumpir y su amante le abrazó más fuerte, dándole ánimos para proseguir— Severus, si un día eso sucede, ¿te gustaría que siguiéramos juntos, como pareja, y adoptáramos a Rabastan?  
  
El hombre se inclinó y le besó con infinita ternura.  
  
—Mañana, revisa tu bota de Navidad. Allí encontrarás mi respuesta —susurró con dulzura—. Y ahora, a dormir. Si queremos ver a los niños abriendo sus regalos, vamos a tener que madrugar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando Severus y Harry entraron al comedor esa mañana, ya estaba formado un verdadero pandemónium. Niños y mayores abrían sus regalos, y los gritos de alegría y excitación de los chiquillos llenaban el ambiente. Rab les sonrió desde lejos y les saludó con la mano, enfrascado en un juego con otros dos niños.  
  
Ambos hombres se acercaron a donde estaban los regalos. Harry señaló a Severus su bota y éste rebuscó en su interior, sacando dos paquetes. Retiró con cuidado el envoltorio del paquete más pequeño y ante sus ojos apareció una caja de ébano, primorosamente labrada, y con dos eses elaboradas en oro en el centro del dibujo. Levantó la tapa con cuidado y encontró la pluma fuente más hermosa que había visto en su vida, junto con un frasco de tinta de fino cristal con la tapa elaborada en plata.  
  
—El otro paquete son hojas de papel, para que me recuerdes cada vez que escribas.  
  
Emocionado, Severus se inclinó y atrapó los labios sonrosados por un largo tiempo.  
  
—Gracias, es hermosa —musitó cuando se separó—. Ahora, te toca a ti.  
  
Harry registró su bota y saco una pequeña cajita. Observó a Severus, antes de retirar el papel con mano temblorosa. Al abrirla, encontró un anillo en su interior. Era una sencilla banda de color plateado con unas piedrecitas azules incrustadas en su superficie.  
  
>>No tiene casi valor —explicó Severus—. No puedo salir a comprarte uno y no quise darte ninguna de las joyas que hemos robado en nuestras escaramuzas porque no sería realmente tuyo. Éste lo hice yo, con materiales de la zona —miró fijamente los anegados ojos verdes—. Es mi respuesta a tu pregunta de anoche. ¿Me aceptas?  
  
—Oh, Severus —exclamó, abrazándose a su cuello.  
  
—¿Eso es un sí?  
  
—Sí, claro que sí —aceptó, besándole con pasión.  
  
Cuando por fin se alejaron, algo más serenos pero aún con la emoción a flor de piel, Severus habló nuevamente.  
  
—¿Se lo decimos a Rab? —Harry asintió, incapaz de hablar, y su pareja llamó al niño, pidiéndole que se acercara. Minutos más tarde, todos los presentes voltearon con premura al escuchar el grito alborozado de Rabastan, para observar como Harry, Severus y el chiquillo se fusionaban en un estrecho abrazó.  
  
Ninguno sabía lo que les depararía el futuro, pero aunque pasaran los años, los tres podrían jurar, a cualquiera que les preguntara, que ésa había sido la mejor Navidad de sus vidas.  


  
FIN


End file.
